priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Unique Paint Bat Coord
Unique Paint Bat Coord (ペンキバットユニーク) was first worn by Shion Todo in Episode 17. This coord is from the brand Baby Monster, and is a Cool Type coord. This coord is very similar to the Cold Paint Bat Coord and the Passion Paint Bat Coord. User Appearance Top A two piece top consisting of a white shirt with a gray and white tie design on the front. It is worn under an aqua jacket with black lining and splotches of fuchsia, white, and dark blue paint all over the sleeves. Each cuff is composed of lines, the right sleeve having red, fuchsia, and black, while the left has blue, white, and black.Each pocket of the top is composed of a single bat wing-shape, with four silver studs and splotches of fuchsia, dark blue, and white paint. The neck portion is white, black, and blue on the right side, while the other side is black, red, and fuchsia. On one side of the chest is a little black bat with a sparkly yellow heart in the center and wings of red and light blue. On the other side is a cute white ghost with fuchsia blushing cheeks and a light red cap to match his tongue. Attached to the jacket are gray and black bat wings with a few glittery yellow hearts. Comes with a pair of fingerless gloves with black cuffs that have tiny silver studs lining the top and bottom, along with fishnet material. One glove is blue, while the other is fuchsia. Bottoms A multiple-layer skirt composed mainly of blue and gray with a pattern of black and white bats. The middle layer is a red check design, while on the bottom of the skirt is dark gay translucent material. Loose material on each layer of the skirt hangs over it. On top is a light red belt, while hanging from it is a dark blue belt with multiple silver chains and a very long zipper. Shoes Black heels with many silver studs all over the toe area and heel and lining of red. Comes with one blue and aqua striped stocking with white, fuchsia, and dark blue paint splatter, and for the other foot, a white and blue striped sock with the same paint spilled on it. Both cuffs are black lace material. Accessory A big white ghost for the hair with fuchsia blushing cheeks. It has a light red cap to match it's tongue. Game '''Unique Paint Bat Coord '''is a Cool Super Rare Coord from the brand Baby Monster. It first appeared in 2014 2nd Live Collection. Trivia *This coord shares the same skirt with the Cold Paint Bat Coord and the Passion Paint Bat Coord. *This coord was used by Shion as her Halloween Costume in Episode 17. Gallery Official Arts tumblr_neb4ukp5if1rsghfro1_500.jpg prad5-dressing-pafc3a9-haloween.jpg Anime Screenshots PriPara - 17 125 34.png PriPara - 17 125 35.png PriPara - 17 125 36.png Category:Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Baby Monster Category:2014 2nd Live Collection Category:Anime Coord Category:Shion Coord Category:Anime Category:Halloween Coord